A Lotus Butterfly
by Nemohonfu
Summary: A Kanda x Lenalee lemon. One shot! This story kicks off from Episode 96: Still the clock ticks I OWN NO RIGHTS TO D GRAY MAN. READ AS RATED!


I was running from my big brothers office with fear in my eyes.

 _Where_

I turned another corner. I felt some eyes make there way to me as I ran but I didn't care. I needed to be with him.

 _Where is he!_

I stopped in front of his door out of breath.

 _Please. Please be here._

I knocked once. "K-Kanda."

Kanda opened his eyes and looked at the door with annoyance coiled around his words and told her to come in.

Lenalee opened the door hesitantly and her eyes met Kandas back. His room was plain not much decor to speak of. He was sitting on his floor mediating as per usual and a smile appeared on her face at the sight. She closed the door before making her way to his side.

Green. Dark green. Her hair was short now and it framed her soft white skin. Her beautiful purple eyes shined as they fluttered open. Her plump lips moving ever so softly as she huffed out a puff of air. Her thick creamy white thighs moved into a cross legged position as she sat down. She looked up at me and crossed her arms underneath her breast catching my attention at the slight bounce they did as she finished settling in next to me.

I closed my eyes.

"What do you want."

"Nothing I just thought it would be nice to sit and meditate with you for a change of pace. That's all."

"Because of Rouvlie." She took in a sharp breath of air.

"You always come running to me. He rears his head and you come sprinting in my direction."

"I just- I feel safe around you Kanda."

I opened my eyes at that and looked down at her. LenaLee turned her gaze to meet my eyes and then looked back down into her lap.

"I just- I just mean that..Well when I'm with you Kanda I feel like nothing can touch me. You're so strong and it's your strength that is my peace at times such as these."

I wasn't surprised at her reply. It has always been like this. I don't know what I did to make her feel that way. As guarded as I was no one could ever get close to me. Hell, no one even tried the only exceptions of course being Lavi and short stack. But LenaLee ignored the walls I had up and decided she would get close to me whether I liked it or not.

"LenaLee." She looked up at me

"You are the strongest person I know."

Her eyes welled with tears and she jumped into my lap throwing her arms around my neck and burying her face into my coat.

"Thank you so much Kanda."

"If you get my coat dirty I'm taking yours. Idiot." This made her laugh and it brought a slight smile to my face.

" _ **You**_ wearing _**my**_ coat? I would love to see that."

"Shut up. I'm trying to mediate you know. If you need to cry some more you can do it in my bed. Ill be here the whole time."

She pulled back from me. Extending her arms out with her hands on my shoulders looking into my eyes with her wide wet ones.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She smiled at me and stood up from my bed room floor. I watched her ass sway in her skirt as she headed for my bed she put her knee on the edge as she started to crawl under the covers. I got a nice peak at her panties and felt my arousal grow. I closed my eyes again as she laid down and after a few moments I heard her soft breathing indicating she was fast asleep.

I sighed and looked down at my pants.

 _Damn it._ I was hard. _Why. Why did she have to be so sexy._

When she was sitting in my lap I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from losing control. Her crotch was on mine and her breasts were pressed into my chest. She was hugging me so tightly I could feel her nipples through both her coat and mine. I couldn't help but smell her either. She smelled so damn good if she hadn't gotten off me when she did I'm positive I would've stripped and took her right then and there.

* * *

"KANDA!"

My eyes opened wide startled I look back at my bed to see lenalee, now awake, crying and holding her shoulders. I got up and sat in front of her on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I h-had a nightmare abou-... about Rouvile."

My eyes softened. She looked absolutely terrified and I knew why. They may both be exorcists in the Black Order but rumors spread quickly.

"Tell me what I can do."

She looked at me with semi dried tears and put her hands on either sides of my face.

"You're so kind Kanda." She smiled warmly before kissing me deeply

I was shocked but kissed back almost immediately. _So this is what I can do._ _I have no objections._

They kissed feverishly and Kanda flipped their positions so that Lenalee was pressed flush underneath him. He started undressing her breaking their fierce lip embrace briefly when necessary. With her shirt and bra now discarded somewhere in his room he kissed down her jawline making his way to her neck reveling in the moans she let out as she instinctively pressed her hips in to his.

Kanda suddenly stopped all his affections and sat up. Lenalee looked up at him, half-lidded eyes full of wanton lust. She was breathing heavy and her skin had a thin layer of sweat to it she watched as Kanda took out his hair tie and proceed to tie her hands up with it. LenaLee had no objections and moaned out in pleasure when his hips moved slightly in to hers and his large bulge rubbed against her clothed pussy.

With Lenalee's hands being tied he sat back a moment longer to admire her body as he made himself shirtless. His eyes looked into hers and travled down to the neck he had just been feasting on. It was nice and slender marked now with his love bites. His eyes continued their journey to her breasts. Large and perky with rosy taut nipples standing to a point as if begging for his attention.

Kanda got back to work as to not disappoint the rosy peeks. He cupped her breasts with his large firm hands and relished in their softness he squeezed and massaged them as Lenalee mewled and squirmed in her restraints. He smirked and started rubbing her nipples both at the same time but then giving each one their individual attention with his mouth and tongue.

Continuing his devouring on her breasts one of his hands made its way down to her pussy rubbing her through her panties exciting him some more moans.

"Kanda..please no more..I can't take it."

He smirked at her breathlessness but complied and took off her panties. He spread her legs wide and came face to face with her wet sex. He decided that before the main event he would become a little more familiar with her pussy. He rubbed it with two of his fingers loving how slippery wet she was. He brought his fingers up in front of her face and she sucked them without him having to say a word. He groaned, _good girl._ Lenalee blushed and bucked her hips up wards. Kanda took his fingers from her soft wet mouth and slipped both of them into her pussy. He curled them up wards and she arched up from the bed with wide eyes and shaking legs. He smirked _bingo._

"Kanda please I'm begging you. Fuck me!"

"Oh? You're begging me huh."

"Y-yes."

"Say it again."

"I'm begging you."

Kanda flipped LenaLee so that her ass is in the air. Her breasts are pressed into the mattress and he untied her hands and had her put them behind her back to restrain her once again to his liking. He stood and took off the rest of his clothes admiring her big round ass and dripping wet pussy before getting behind her and rubbing the head of his dick teasingly against her clit and giving her ass a hard smack before he grabbed her by her small waist and thrust his length into her. Lenalee screamed as she was filled with to the brim with Kandas dick. He groaned at her tightness and began his slow assault on her walls.

 _Fuck she's tight._

The small room was soon filled with the sound of their primal love making Lenalee was moaning and screaming as Kanda fucked her with reckless abandon.

"I- I'm cumming Kanda!"

Kanda wasn't finished and quickly changed their position once more. Lenalee was now riding on top as Kanda pistoned into her with one hand firmly on her hip and another playing with her breasts as they bounced in front of his face. With a few more thrusts Lenalee came undone on top of Kanda shaking and screaming his name as she coated his dick. The sight of Lenalee and the sound of his name was more than enough to push him over the edge as well with a deep groan Kanda holding her close as his dick spasmed inside her with his release.

Breathless and sweaty they separated and laid down. Lenalee had her face pressed against his chest listening to his heart beat as she studied the marking on the other side of his chest.

"See something interesting down there?"

"I was just looking at your mark i'm sorry if I was being rude."

"Haven't you seen enough for now?"

Lenalee blushed at that and frowned at him for teasing.

"Just go to sleep..Idiot."

A/N

This is my first one shot and my first thing written in awhile. I haven't uploaded on here since i was 15 i think haha please comment down below as this is also my first lemon and would really appreciate feed back.


End file.
